Rose's First Year
by AnonymousWriter112
Summary: Rose's first year. Her triumphs. Her low points even a love interest. Her first year will be one she will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

"RAVENCLAW!" screamed out the sorting hat, her fate was sealed. The young girl got off the pedestal and walked to her desiginated house table. She wandered down the great hall searching for a spot on the Ravenclaw table. "Wow" she whispered out loud " Ravenclaw is packed this year." She managed to find a seat near the front next to a rather pleasant young man. "Hello" said the young man "My name is Wilfred, and yours?"

"My name is Rose" said the young girl "pleasure to meet you"

"Indeed" said Wilfred. They continued chatting on well into their first Hogwarts feast until headmaster Longbottom stood at the podium quietly waiting for everyone to pay attention. After he was sure everyone was listening he began. The speech went on for little over five minutes but each sentence was worth listening to. " I'm sad to say but the time has come, everyone please go to your dormitories and get a good nights rest, classes start tomorrow." And with those words students started shifting out of their seats and filing out of the hall giving it an eary emptiness.

"Wilfred!" shouted Rose, she had got herself lost in a sea of rather nasty Slytherin students. "Wilfred!" she shouted again.

"OI!" shouted back a rather large guy in Slytherin robes "Shut it you little Ravenclaw before I make you!" Rose was terrified and continued her search for her new friend in silence. Every step she made seemed to be in the wrong direction, everytime ending in a different houses line, except her own. She gave up and in a desperated attempt thrusted her wand up to the ceiling. Bright blue and bronze sparks flew up into the air and came down with a fizzle. All the students stopped and looked towards the instigator of the sparks. Rose stood in the middle of a circle of students, all ready to put the blame onto her. "Oh great, not even here for a day and I'm already getting in trouble" muttered Rose under her breath. A moment later another lot of sparks shot up into the air. This time the sparks came from Wilfred. A smiled flashed on Rose's face. She pushed her way through the crowd and went towards Wilfred. She didn't care what trouble she was about to get in, it only mattered that she was with a friendly face again.

"MS. WEASLEY AND MR. KEPLER, MY OFFICE NOW!" screamed Filch. The two students walked together behind Filch. They had their heads down and only looked up to give quick cheeky smiles at each other. They were almost at the doors that lead below the entrance hall when Proffessor. Longbottom stepped infront of Filch. "Look, Filch it was a simple mistake I'm sure they won't do it again." The headmaster seemed to half convince the caretaker that this was the case. After a good twenty minutes of conversation Filch finally let agreed to let them go their ways. By this time the entrance hall had become empty, the same was to be said for the main staircases.

"I'm sorry Wilfred." said Rose as she climbed the firs row of stairs "I really am."

"I know" he replied "I guess this means we are sort of friends now?"

"Sure! Why not?" eargerly replied Rose. At that moment Wilfred's cheeks turned a scarlet so bright it made Gryffindor's red look like a dead fire. He soon regretted putting on such a display as Rose soon caught on. Though being as polite and grateful as she was she didn't say anything. The stairs seemed to keep going and going and going, until finally they reached the Ravenclaw tower. Before they entered they stood and had an awkward cliched silence before knocking on the door. "Where is the ocean deepest?" asked the Bronze eagle. The pair pondered for a moment before Rose shouted out "At the bottom!" The two waited in anticipation, this was the real test to see if they were Ravenclaws. "Correct!" The door swung open and the pair walked through.

They were greeted by a wonderful sight. Dark blue carpet, a ceiling with painted stars, bookcases everywhere and some rather snug chairs. The two looked at each other and they knew they were at home; where they belonged. They walked past the marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and went their seperate ways to their sleeping quaters.

Rose stood in the middle of a circle of beds. There was one free. She walked over to it and glanced out the window. She had wondered why nobody wanted this spot. She sat on the bed and immediately realized. The back of the front of the bed began to creek. She got up and walked over to investigate. Her bed was on the edge of what looked like a poorly built extension. She didn't mind though. She sat back onto the end of her bed and flung herself backwars in a diving motion. Her feet were left with shoes on and hanging over the bed. Rose was too tired to care and drifted off into her first nights sleep at Hogwarts.

Wilfred walked into his dormitory. He wasn't surprised that he was left with the bed closest to the door. "Oh well" he sighed and sat on his bed. Instead of falling asleep like Rose he sat and wondered what she was doing at that exact moment. He wasn't sure why but she fascinated him. Her long red hair and her big brown eyes. Even the way she wore the generic hogwarts uniform made him quiver. He sat thinking for a while longer before he too fell asleep though with a little more dignity as he had managed to change into his pyjamas and get underneath the covers of the deep blue bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose woke up with a start. All the other girls had woken up as well. They soon realized that this must be the way all Hogwarts students get woke up. By a loud trumpetting noise in their room. Rose realized that she was still in last nights attire and quickly changed into her new Ravenclaw robes, ready for her first day of magical classes.

Wilfred was woken up in the same manner as the girls and the rest of Ravenclaw house. He got up with a start and hurried to get dressed. He wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to see Rose's face again or to start his magical training. He decided to agree to disagree with himself whic is a rather perculiar thing for him to do. Wilfred was always rational and never got flustered espicially around other talented people. It showed weakeness something he really didn't want to display infront of Rose.

They both arrived at the same spot in the great hall as last night. Wilfred was a little puffed you could tell by the colour in his cheeks and the fact that he couldn't cover up his wheezing very well. Rose was already stuck into her breakfast of toast and eggs. Wilfred tried to casually slide over next to her but failed miserably which then resulted in Rose falling off the bench in a fit of giggles. For the second time in two days they had attracted a crowd. Though this one was on a far smaller scale and a lot less fierce then the one last night. They got up and dusted themselves off before returning to their seats. "Hey, Wilfred warn me next time you are going to do that." whispered Rose trying not to giggle as she said it.

"Sorry, you looked a little down." replied Wilfred. "Anyway what do we have first?"

"Defence against the Dark arts ... with Slytherins." said Rose. At the sound of the word Slytherin both their noses crinkled and you could tell they had an utter disliking towards the Slytherins, even though they had been at the school for only two days.

They had finished in the great hall and had managed to find their way to their first class without any fuss. They walked through the doors and to their relief they found that they were on time. They made their way to the middle of the room and sat with two other Ravenclaw students. The four quickly exchanged names and pleasantries and then waited for the teacher to start the lesson. "I'm proffessor Snout. I will be your teacher, your defendor against the dark arts if you will. I shall teach you everything there is to know about defending yourself against all types of magic. Now today I am going to start off easy with you. Who knows what basic protective spell that can be used to deflect many simple hexes and curses?" said the teacher at the front. A moment later Rose's hand flew into the air and signalled that she knew the answer. Proff. Snout looked straight at her. "Yes, the Ravenclaw girl who looks like her hand is about to injure someone" said the prof.

"Rose, sir and the answer is Protego" replied Rose knowing full well that she was almost about to explode with relief. Her hand had lowered and Wilfred had just stopped chuckling. She looked away embarrassed. Great she thought, just like my mother. She wasn't ashamed to be smart, she was ashamed she let it show so frequently. The rest of the lesson continued to tempt her to put her hand up but she kept it down with all the might she could muster. The answers were basic she knew everyone, yet her fellow classmates seemed to not have bothered picking up a book all summer long. She sat through the rest of the class in silence.

The class ended Rose gathered up her stuff and left. She had completley forgotten about Wilfred. She turned around to go back into the classroom to retrieve her new friends company. Rose walked through the door. She looked up. In the centre of the old classroom was Wilfred surrounded by a bunch of Slytherins. For some reason she got a vibe that they were not the type that wanted to make friends. She dropped her stuff and walked over to Wilfred. "Hey, Wilfred are these idiots bothering you?" asked Rose.

"No, not at all." replied Wilfred. Rose knew he was lying she could tell it in his voice. It had only been one day yet she already knew when he was lying. "Well when you have finished 'playing' with these brutes, feel free to accompany me to my next class." The slytherins immediately turned their gaze towards her. "What did you say?" Shrieked one of the taller slytherin girls.

"I called you a brute." replied Rose. Rose wasn't scared of some slytherin she knew that she could take on the girl.

"I will give you one chance to take it back."

"Make me!"

"Right, that's it you filthy little girl." The slytherin girl had pulled out her wand and aimed it at Rose. Rose returned the gesture. "Stupefy!" shouted the Slytherin girl.

"Protego!"  
>"Expelliamus!"<br>"Protego!" screamed Rose. She was ready to go on the offensive."Rictusempra!" The slytherin girl collapsed in a fit of giggles. She was to weak to carry on fighting. Rose looked up and turned her wands at the remaining slytherins. The group quickly disbanded. Rose walked up to Wilfred who seemed rather grateful. "Thank you Rose." said Wilfred "Though I could have handled them myself" he continued with a chuckle.  
>"Sure that is what they all say" replied Rose.<br>"Hahaha yeah"  
>"So what did they want anyway?"<br>"They didn't want anything, they were bullying me after I stood up for you"  
>"Why, what did they say?"<br>"They called you a brainy know it all"  
>"And? I am a brainy know it all. I know that. I accept that." Rose said this a smile spread across her face and didn't leave. She grabbed Wilfred's hand and walked out the door. Wilfred had to look away as he started to blush. It's only been two days he thought to himself. The rest of their walk was in silence. They had seperate classes. She headed off to runes and he went to divination. Rose had wished that she didn't have to split up. She enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed hers.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went pretty much unnoticed for the two Ravenclaws. They went to their classes, no more fights had broken out and everyone had left Wilfred alone. Though Rose did get a lot of nasty glances from the girl who had been stupid enough to challenge her.

The two friends met at the great hall for dinner. They say in almost identical seats as breakfast. This time neither of them fell. Rose and Wilfred had an awkward conversation but it was quickly cut off by a Gryffindor. "My name is Mac" said the Gryffindor.  
>"Well Mac, can't you see we are having a conversation?" replied Rose.<br>" I can see that you are attempting to have a conversation, I thought I would come over here and save you from the dweeb" Mac pointed towards Wilfred as he said it. "You're Welcome"  
>"Excuse me!" Wilfred had decided to speak up "I don't know if this is how Gryffindor house works but Ravenclaws don't appreciate conversations interrupted but we also don't aprreciate being insulted. Now take your big head back to your table and leave use alone."<br>"HA! What is a measly Ravenclaw like you going to do?" Wilfred stood up with his wand raised. He had a glint of fear in his eyes but it was barely noticable. The Gryffindor pulled out his wand. "HA! Mines biggers" shouted Mac. Wilfred flicked his wand and out shot sparks. They hit Mac square in the chest. "NOT FAIR YOU HAVE TO WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU AN ANIMAL!"  
>"I didn't realize we were being fair" replied Wilfred with a smirk.<br>"Stupefy!" shouted Mac. Wilfred put up a protection spell then sent another offensive spell back in his direction. Mac jumped out of the way. "Serpensortia!" shouted Mac.  
>"Waddiwasi!" Wilfred had lifted up a small book and launched it at the snake which retreated. Mac was puffing but Wilfred had not even broken a sweat. A crowd had gathered. Another Gryffindor pushed through the crowd. It was a girl. She was a senior. "Avis!" she shouted. Birds flew out of her wand. "Oppugno!" the girl shouted and the birds launched themselves at Wilfred. "Incendio!" shouted Rose and the birds were set on fire. Each falling to the ground just infront of Wilfred burn to a crisp. The gryffindor senior was unimpressed. She was a senior how could she be beaten by a measly first grader, and a Ravenclaw at that. "CRUCIO!" shouted the Gryffindor girl. It hit Rose in the chest. The whole crowd drew their wands. "EXPELIARMUS!" shouted a Ravenclaw senior. The wand shot out of the gryffindors hand and Rose stopped writhing in pain. "GET OUT NOW!" shouted the Ravenclaw.<br>"Make me!"  
>"Don't tempt me!" she raised her wand in pure distress. The Gryffindor gave her a smile. It was as if she were being provocative on purpose. It was unlike a Gryffindor to act like this, though not impossible. The Ravenclaw went to open her mouth as a member on the Ministry apparated right inbetween them.<p>

"WHO IS SELENE MARKOJA!" said the ministry lady. "She needs to come with me now." The Gryffindor smiled. "That's her there!" she said as she pointed towards the Ravenclaw.  
>"No! I'm looking for a Gryffindor." said the Ministry lady "Don't make me check all your wands now!" The remainder of the crowd pointed towards the girl who had accused the Ravenclaw. "Come with me now!" the two left without a word. No teacher was their to put up protest. Nor would any do so if they were present. The ministry was a force to be reckoned with not even the headmaster would argue with the head of the ministry of magic. Mr Harry Potter. The most famous wizard who ever lived. The only person to ever survive the killing curse.<p>

Rose lay on the floor not daring to get up. Her body ached. Everyone stayed away careful of what might happen if they crowded in. Wilfred came running through the outskirts of a small group of people. "ROSE! ROSE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" shouted Wilfred, his voiced choked up and his eyes teary "Please speak, please Rose I can't... I can't lose you. You are my best friend." Rose got up as to stop Wilfred from revealing anymore secrets. "It's okay Wilfred. I'm fine" whispered Rose. Wilfred flung his arms around her in a glomp like fashion crashing them both back into the ground. A smile spread across both their faces. Two days at hogwarts. Two fights. Two Friends.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the term went along. No more fights. Rose and Wilfred had grown close over the few months they had spent together. "Rose" said Wilfred laying down on a small patch of shade under a tree near the great lake.  
>"Yes" she replied holding her breath.<br>"Why do you think so many places at Hogwarts have great in front of them?"  
>"No idea, why do you ask?" Rose exhaled not the question she was waiting for. She turned her head.<br>"Do you reckon they would let me add another one?"  
>"I don't know, why what do you have in mind?"<br>"This exact spot"  
>"What's so great about it?"<br>"Well it will become the spot where I asked the most amazing girl out ever ."  
>"Well we better move then." she said jokingly a smile flashed acrossed her face<br>"Nah I think we better ruin their perfect moment"  
>"Before you ask. I have a boyfriend"<br>"WAIT WHAT!"  
>"Yeah his name is Wilfred, you would get along real well with him, infact he looks a lot like you." They both erupted in a fit of laughter and neither needed to ask if they were going out. They both knew they were and everyone else already thought they were.<p>

Their last day of term was upon them. Wilfred had decided to stay at Hogwarts. Rose was being forced home to see her parents. "I'll miss you Wilfred."  
>"I'll miss you too Rose." As they said their goodbyes her parents walked in. He recognised both of them. Ronald Weasley head of the auror department and Hermione Weasley a famous rights activist in both the muggle and magical world. Wilfred was impressed. He knew that these were her parents long before this but he was still impressed all the same.<br>"Rose" said Mrs. Weasley with a smile "It's been so long how have you been?"  
>"I'm good mum I miss you"<br>"I miss you too" said her parents togther  
>"This is Wilfred" said Rose pointing in his direction "He is ... uh ... my best friend"<br>"Hello Wilfred, nice to meet you"  
>"H-Hi" he replied. He got up shook hands and left in a hurry.<br>"He seems ... nice" said Mr. Weasley  
>"Mum, Dad I think I want to stay here for the holidays if that is alright with you"<br>"Umm... sure" said Mrs. Weasley clearly hurt "why?"  
>"My friend needs me" She ran off without another word. Her parents stood in the middle of the hall speechless. "They put her in Ravenclaw, she has the heart of a Gryffindor" said Mr. Weasley still upset that she wasn't a Gryffidor.<br>"Will you drop that I was almost put in Ravenclaw house, it is truly a noble house indeed."  
>"I'm just saying"<br>"Well stop it!" The pair left the school bickering about if she really belonged in Ravenclaw. Deep down they both knew she did.

"WILFRED!" shouted Rose "Wilfred! Where are you?"  
>"I'm over here" he replied from a dark corner near the main staircase. She walked over, he had been crying. "What's wrong?" she asked<br>"I don't have any parents... well I do but I don't know who they are... th-th-they didn't want me" this sent the young boy off into a fit of tears. She didn't say anything she just sat. He placed his arms around her and started to cry into her shoulder. They sat like that for the next hour. "If your parents don't won't you ... I do." These were the only words muttered within the hour and seemed to cheer Wilfred up. The couple had ended their term in a way neither of them expected. Together.


End file.
